


starve

by monocrastinator



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dark!vane, hey uhh im sorry?, let's play a game how much shorter can i make my drabbles before they barely exist anymore, poor lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocrastinator/pseuds/monocrastinator
Summary: Lancelot jolts awake as the door opens."How have you been, Lan-chan?"Lancelot says nothing.





	starve

**Author's Note:**

> me: vane is the purest, i love him, he's so bright and happy...  
> my brain: lol what if

Lancelot jolts awake as the door opens.

"How have you been, Lan-chan?"

Lancelot says nothing.

His throat clenches around nothing, his stomach empty, _so empty..._

"Well, looking at you, not very well." A dry laugh. "You should stop doing this to yourself, you know." His voice has lowered, tantalising. "All you have to do is let me help you."

_So empty, so parched, so **hungry**_

Vane lifts a small container. Unable to help himself, Lancelot's eyes zero in on it, a dry swallow racking his throat as Vane opens it. 

"It's fresh, you know." Vane lifts a slice to his mouth, swallowing and licking his fingers clean. He smiles at Lancelot. "All you have to do is ask."

_Food. foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfo-_

"Never." Lancelot chokes out, the words dragging at his throat as they try to climb back inside. "I'll _never_ eat _that_."

Vane blinks. Then he laughs, a deep, full laugh that echoes harshly against the walls. 

_"Oh, Lan-chan."_

Vane doesn't say anything after that. 

As Lancelot's eyes greedily follow every swallow despite all of his efforts, he realises he doesn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this work is called 'nom nom' in my notes


End file.
